An ideal mattress bed sheet may be installed and removed easily while providing a tight, neat and secure fit on a mattress. Conventional fitted sheets that are widely used on bed mattresses are definitely not ideal. These fitted sheets have elastic material around four corner edges to contract on the underside of the mattress so to secure the fitted sheet in places. To name a few problems of these fitted sheet: first, one needs to lift up mattress corners in order to lodge the sheet corner piece underneath the mattress; second, the fitted sheet corner is easily dislodged due to the built-in elastic material losing its elasticity over wear and tear; third, one off-the-shelf fitted sheet size cannot fit mattresses of various heights and geometries; fourth and definitely not the last, changing these sheets on cornered bed or on bunk beds can be tedious job for anyone.
Nowadays, popular high-rise mattresses and popular usage of mattress top accessories such as foam pad or mattress protectors have added challenges for conventional fitted sheets, not to mention the shrinkage of sheets after washing and drying and having to lift heavier-than-ever mattresses. Sheet-changing is even bigger a problem for physically challenged people including seniors who want to live an independent life and for hotel and hospital personal who have to change a large amount of bed sheets per day.